Beauty and the Wolf
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A Kung fu Panda version of one of Disney's greatest films ever. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**I've come with an idea to make a Kung Fu Panda fanfic version of one of Disney's greatest films. It's not The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, or Aladdin. It's Beauty and the Beast that I'll be working on the version for Kung Fu Panda. It will involve around the romance between Mei Ling and the Wolf Boss (named Zhong from Sometimes A Wolf Gets A Second Chance) from Kung Fu Panda 2. Here's chapter 1 and enjoy.**

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a born wolf named Zhong, who lived with an unhappy life for his father was fustrated and took his anger on his children, especially him. A few years later, when he lived alone, he worked for Lord Shen for years at Gongmen City until when he ordered to shoot the cannon, he refused and gets killed in the process. Two days later, the Soothsayer found his body lying in the river and healed him. Before leaving, he was given a rose and told that if the last petal falls, he would remain a menacing creature forever if he does not learn to love. So, he went to find the remains of his burned home and manages to rebuild it to live by himself.

For a few days, he had lived there ever since and not one single petal had fallen. He thought to himself, "_How can I find someone to love me?"_. A simple question indeed. If there isn't any hope for Zhong, who could ever love a wolf like him? That question remains unknown and we dissolve into the blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll be able to start chapter 2 this week on saturday along with chapter 3.<strong>


	2. The new guest in town

Chapter 1: The New Guest In Town

We cut to in the morning at the Jade Palace where the Furious Five and Master Shifu are walking to help Crane train with Mei Ling, a chinese mountain cat, who is then walking to a nearby store and starts to sing after Master Shifu said, "What a beautiful morning.".

Mei Ling:  
><strong>Little town<strong>  
><strong>It's a quiet village<strong>  
><strong>Every day<strong>  
><strong>Like the one before<strong>  
><strong>Little town<strong>  
><strong>Full of little people<strong>  
><strong>Waking up to say:<strong>

The villagers appear and start to sing.

Villager #1:  
><strong>Hello!<strong>

Villager #2:  
><strong>Hello!<strong>

Villager #3:  
><strong>Hello!<strong>

Villager #4:  
><strong>Hello!<strong>

Villager #5:  
><strong>Hello!<strong>

Mei Ling:  
><strong>There goes the baker with his tray, like always<strong>  
><strong>The same old bread and rolls to sell<strong>  
><strong>Every morning just the same<strong>  
><strong>Since the morning that we came<strong>  
><strong>To this poor provincial town<strong>

Then, Mr. Ping appears and greets Mei Ling.

"Good morning, Mei Ling", said Mr. Ping.

"Good morning, Mr. Ping", said Mei Ling.

"Where are you and the others heading off to?", asked Mr. Ping.

"To the mountains", explained Mei Ling, "Crane is gonna help me train there so I could be able to help him and his friends fight those evil bad guys."

"Oh, that's nice", said Mr. Ping, "You're just like Po. He wanted to learn Kung Fu as well and he succeeded in doing so anyway. Good luck while you're there, Mei Ling."

"I will. Thanks", said Mei Ling and heads off to join the others and the villagers begin to sing.

Villagers # 5 and 6:  
><strong>Look, there she goes<strong>  
><strong>She's a special person<strong>

Villagers # 7 and 8:  
><strong>And she can even fight like the Furious Five<strong>

Villagers # 9 and 10:  
><strong>I bet if the evil comes around<strong>  
><strong>She can hear our desperate sound<strong>  
><strong>To save our precious fearful skins alive<strong>

A few hours later, Mei Ling and the others had finally arrived at the mountains where she is seen training with Crane by blocking his attacks.

Mei Ling:  
><strong>Ah, isn't this amazing<strong>  
><strong>It's one of the bestest parts of this day<strong>

Crane:  
><strong>I have somehow enjoyed it<strong>  
><strong>If anything can't destroy our beautiful and satisfied day<strong>

The others now head back to the Valley of Peace where we see our new character named Bastian, a White Tiger, who sees Mei Ling with compassion.

"A beautiful mountain cat", said Bastian, "I think I should go and talk to her and seduce her with my handsomeness."

Then, he starts to sing.

Bastian:  
><strong>Right from the moment I have met her, saw her<strong>  
><strong>I say she's gorgeous and I fell<strong>  
><strong>Here in town there's only she<strong>  
><strong>Who is beautiful as me<strong>  
><strong>So I'll marry her, I can even tell<strong>

Then, three female kittens start to sing.

Kittens:  
><strong>Look there he goes<strong>  
><strong>Isn't he dreamy?<strong>  
><strong>Mr. Bastian<strong>  
><strong>Oh he's so cute!<strong>  
><strong>Be still my heart<strong>  
><strong>I'm hardly breathing<strong>  
><strong>He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!<strong>

Bastian tries to get past through the now large loud as the song continues and we see them along with Mei Ling sing the last few melodies.

Mei Ling:  
><strong>There must be more than this amazing life!<strong>

Bastian:  
><strong>I'll talk her into be my wife!<strong>

The Villagers:  
><strong>Look, there she goes<strong>  
><strong>She's unexpectedly wonderful<strong>  
><strong>She made lots of friends including Mr. Ping<strong>  
><strong>When she becomes a warrior like Po<br>If we all really know  
>She's a really special cat<br>A beauty and a lovely cat  
>She really is the only one<br>Mei Ling!**

The song ends and the villagers get back to what they were doing before Mei Ling turns around to see them doing their everyday villager's life. Then, Bastian then goes after Mei Ling to try and talk to her.


	3. The first encounter

Chapter 2: The first encounter

Later, Mei Ling is walking over to Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant before suddenly, she bumps into Bastian.

"Oh, I'm sorry", said Bastian, "Am I in your way?"

"Well, yeah", said Mei Ling, "I'm sorry as well for bumping into you like this."

No need to worry", said Bastian, "May I say that you look extremely beautiful?"

"Why, thanks", said Mei Ling, "But I'm not allowed to talk to strangers like you. If you excuse me, I'm going to Mr. Ping's noodle store."

"What, that old place?", asked Bastian and scoffs at her, "Come on. No one can even care for that old dump."

"Everyone likes it and it's not a *dump*", said Mei Ling, "Something they wouldn't expect a mean and rude white tiger like you to make fun of it."

"Say", said Bastian, "Why won't you come with me and I'll show you my inventions because I happen to be an inventor."

"Love to, but not now", said Mei Ling.

"Maybe later? Tomorrow?", asked Bastian.

"Please leave me alone", said Mei Ling politely and walks away to go to the noodle store.

"Alright", said Bastian, "Have it your way."

Then, Bastian leaves.


	4. Mr Ping's announcement

**Happy Halloween! Sorry for making the previous chapter short.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mr. Ping's Announcement<p>

When Mei Ling goes into the restaurant, she sees Mr. Ping is packing his things so he would be going somewhere.

"What are you doing, Mr. Ping?", asked Mei Ling.

"I heard that there is a carnival going on at a forest", said Mr. Ping, "So that's why I am packing my things so I would be able to stay there for... at least two days or so."

"That's great, Mr. Ping", said Mei Ling, "But who's going to watch the Noodle store?"

"No need to worry, Mei Ling", said Mr. Ping, "Po would take care of it and so will Tigress."

"Are your sure they have great cooking skills?", asked Mei Ling.

"Only, Po, dear child", said Mr. Ping, "Now, promise me one thing, Mei Ling."

"Yes, Mr. Ping?", said Mei Ling.

"Promise me that nothing bad ever happens to you while you are dealing with that White Tiger over there", said Mr. Ping and he points to Bastian talking to the ladies.

"You mean, him?", asked Mei Ling, "Oh, that's nothing. I just met him today and we talked for... a little bit."

"What did he say?", asked Mr. Ping.

"He said that your Noodle restaurant is a dump", said Mei Ling.

Mr. Ping gasps.

"He did not!", exclaimed Mr. Ping.

"Oh, yes, he did alright", said Mei Ling, "He's rude and conceited. I'm so not interested in him."

"I agree", said Mr. Ping and hugs Mei Ling, "Take care of yourself, Mei Ling."

"I will, Mr. Ping and so will you", said Mei Ling and hugs Mr. Ping as well.

"Now, I must be off", said Mr. Ping and grabbed his bag with him and departed the restaurant and passed Po as he walked in.

"Hey, Mei Ling", said Po, "Heard you talking to my dad."

"Uh huh", said Mei Ling, "He's going to some kind of carnival in a forest. He'll be staying there for two days."

"Which means I'm in charge of his restaurant", said Po.

"Exactly", said Mei Ling.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine while he's there", said Po.

"He will, Po", said Mei Ling, "Anyway, Tigress will be helping you as well. Isn't that great? Two of you working together in your father's restaurant."

"Yeah", said Po.


	5. Into the forest

Chapter 4: Into The Forest

We see Mei Ling watching over Po as he makes some noodles for the villagers.

"You're doing fine, Po", said Mei Ling, "Excellent."

"Thanks", said Po, "I wish my father were here, but I think you're right. I'm doing great."

Mei Ling smiles.

Later, from a few miles from the Jade Palace, we see Master Shifu, Tigress and Po walking in the mountains to look at the horizon for a few minutes.

"Isn't it amazing, Po?", sighed Tigress.

"Really amazing", said Po, "and so beautiful."

"It is rather beautiful", said Shifu, "I would have done the same thing with Tai Lung before he turned evil."

"You should do that sometimes, Master", said Tigress, "Maybe that would be better."

"I suppose you're right", said Shifu.

Later, they return to the Jade Palace. We see Tai Lung and Monkey watching them return to the palace with very glad faces.

"Look at them", said Monkey, "They're holding hands."

"Something tells me they're love birds", grinned Tai Lung, "Let me seduce talk to Tigress while you're talking."

"How was the sun, guys?", asked Monkey.

"It was enjoyable", said Tigress, "With Po around, I had the greatest time of my life, but not as great for today. I'm about to help him with his father's restaurant. His father just left and put me in charge as well."

"How about after you do that", said Tai Lung, "we should hang out together, you and me, and I can even give you a message when we're in bed for tonight."

"I will, sweetie", said Tigress and he hugs him.

"Oh, my lovely little feline", said Tai Lung and he and Tigress kissed each other and she left for the Noodle store.

"Where did your father go, Po?", asked Monkey.

"He's going to some carnival in a forest far away from the Valley of Peace", said Po, "Don't know why, but I think he's gonna have a big time."

Meanwhile, we see Mr. Ping carrying his pack in a carriage, traveling in a few miles away from the Valley of Peace, using a map.

"The carnival has to be around here somewhere", muttered Mr. Ping to himself, "Let's see. Someting to the right and a little bit to the left while in northern and southern turns. This is so confusing."

Later that night, as he continues to travel, he goes into a forest, which suddenly, it turns a whole lot darker and once Mr. Ping sees the dark forests with creepy faces and he starts to hear howling noises from across the distance. Now frightened, Mr. Ping tries to avoid the scary faces, but couldn't help it and hides behind the cart as lightning strikes.

As the lightning starts to strike even harder and louder, it scares Mr. Ping, causing him to come out of the cart. He then, hears more wolf noises he starts to run for a little while, until from out of nowhere, a few wolves appear and blocked Mr. Ping's path. He gets scared at first, but when he bumps into a shadow figure, he runs for his life, passing ever wood with the wolves in pursuit while playing some dramatic music.

As he continues to run, he trips on a rock which causes him to fall into a little steep hill and then hit a bigger rock, losing consciousness for the rest of the night. The wolves then caught up with him and took him to the shadow figure, who reveals to be Zhong.

"We found an intruder, sir", said the first wolf, who is know in second in command just like Zhong when he was working for Lord Shen, "He was trespassing in our territory."

"So have I", said Zhong, "Looks like we're gonna have a grilled chicken for dinner."

He chuckles evilly and brings the unconscious Mr. Ping to walk with his fellow wolves to his home and we fade to black.


	6. Mei Ling reprise

Chapter 5: Mei Ling (Reprise)

The next day, we see Bastian walking past the villagers when he sees Mei Ling walking to the steps to the Jade Palace. He hides without her trying to see him and continue to walk. We see Po and Tigress chatting with Master Shifu about these markings that seemed wolflike, covered on the steps of the Jade Palace.

"Who did those?", asked Po.

"We do not know", said Shifu, "A wolf could have possibly gotten into the Jade Palace. Those markings could possibly mean... A Sign of Vengance is coming."

"Why would someone want revenge on someone for something they didn't do?", asked Po.

"Someone did something, Po", said Shifu, "but not in this valley."

At Mei Ling appears, she begins to feel curious and looks at the marking.

"Wolf markings", said Mei Ling, "I've never seen anything like those before."

"Wait", said Po, "I think I know who made those."

"You do?", asked Tigress.

"Tell us", said Mei Ling.

"The wolves that were working for Lord Shen", explained Po, "They did this."

"If that's true", said Tigress, "they could be hiding in the Valley of Peace somewhere."

"I do not think they are hiding here, students", said Shifu, "Wolves had only knew where one place near the Valley of Peace."

"They were stealing the metal bells for Lord Shen's cannon when we saw them", said Po, "but you're right. They could be hiding somewhere."

"Probably in another place from here", said Mei Ling, "Maybe in the forest, I don't know."

"Maybe you will try to find them", said Shifu, "will you, Mei Ling?"

"I'll try, I think", said Mei Ling and starts to walk just to bump into Bastian.

"Oh, sorry for bumping into you like this", said Bastian.

"Well, don't bother talkingto me after what you said yesterday", said Mei Ling sternly and walks off with Bastian following her.

"Well, I was thinking about what I said and I'm really sorry about the noodle restaurant", said Bastian.

"Oh, you have now?", asked Mei Ling.

"Yes", said Bastian, "I think it's a really cool place since I saw that panda and that beautiful tiger working together today."

"Good for you, then", said Mei Ling.

"I was wondering if you and I can go there sometime", said Bastian.

"Let me think", said Mei Ling.

"Well?", asked Bastian.

"Well", said Mei Ling, "Now that you're being nicer this time, I suppose I'll meet you in the afternoon."

"That'll be great", said Bastian, nicely, "Thanks."

He then walks off and hides near a barrel, now happy and glad.

"Yes!", shouted Bastian triumphantly.

Later in the afternoon, while Po and Tigress are making noodles for the two cats, they're chatting about their future plans.

"Everyone knows I'm an attractive kind of white tiger to other females in my hometown", explained Bastian, "My inventions really impressed them a lot and I'm very good at it. What's your future plan?"

"Well, I plan on heading back to my hometown as well", said Mei Ling, "but there's one thing I have to do first."

"What is it, then?", asked Bastian, "I'm very interested."

"I have to find someone that understands me", explained Mei Ling, "someone who... cares for me and has compassion and hard feelings."

"Looks like I'll be the one for you", said Bastian, "I'll even give you my invention called "The Rose Machine" if you promise me one thing."

"Yes", said Mei Ling, "What is it?"

"Will you marry me?", asked Bastian.

Then, Mei Ling becomes very nervous.

"Um", said Mei Ling, now shy, "I don't know."

"Say "You'll marry me", said Bastian, now being impatient.

"I told you, I don't know", said Mei Ling.

Suddenly, Bastian grabs her arm in a fit of rage.

"I didn't come all this way to lose a girl!", shouted Bastian, "Well, that's not gonna happen!"

"Let me go!", shouted Mei Ling and he lets go, "Get out! I thought you were way nicer that time."

"You know what?", sneered Bastian, "I changed my mind. I don't like this place. It stinks and it reeks of smelly noodles!"

"Well, good", said Mei Ling, "I don't want a white tiger like you to force me to marry you."

"I'll just leave then!", shouted Bastian and he departs from the noodle store, leaving Mei Ling angry.

She storms off before Po and Tigress can see her and goes near the Jade Palace where the training cabin is and stands there for a while.

"_Me_?", thought Mei Ling, "_The wife of that boorish, brainless, good-for-nothing unkindly jerk!_"

Then, she starts to sing.

Mei Ling: **Madame, Bastian**  
><strong>Can you just see it?<strong>  
><strong>Madame, Bastian<strong>  
><strong>His little wife?<strong>  
><strong>No sir, not me<strong>  
><strong>I gaurantee it<strong>  
><strong>I want much more than this amazing life<strong>

She runs off to the top of the hill and sings the last melodies.

Mei Ling: **I want adventure in a great life, somewhere**  
><strong>I want it more than I can tell<strong>  
><strong>And for once, it might be grand<strong>  
><strong>To have someone understand<strong>  
><strong>I want so much more than they've got planned<strong>

Suddenly, she hears a howling noise from across the distance. Very curious once again, she goes to find where that noise might lead her.


	7. Meeting Zhong

Chapter 6: Meeting Zhong

Later that night, she finds the forest before the skies quickly turn darker and darker. She hears the howling noises again.

"_Sounds like wolves_", thought Mei Ling and goes to investigate the woods.

Later, she finds the cart now damaged carved with wolf markings. She realizes that Mr. Ping has been here and with that, she was right: Wolves are around the forest. She goes to find him.

"Mr. Ping!", called Mei Ling, "Mr. Ping! Where are you?"

She keeps on searching for him until a few minutes later, she finds a old house. She looks at the windows and goes off to see the horizon of a beautiful night sky shining on a sea somewhere. She hears running feet from the woods and she hides in the house before the wolves get here followed by Zhong.

She hides in a basement in a closet before Zhong and the others go in and tells them that he heard a noise and with that he can smell it.

"Someone must have been outside", said Zhong, "Let's look."

He and the other wolves go out to investigate before Mei Ling gets out of the closet. Suddenly, she hears a noise.

"Help me!", shouted Mr. Ping's voice.

"Mr. Ping,", said Mei Ling, "is that you?"

She goes to see that Mr. Ping is now locked in a cage.

"Mei Ling", said Mr. Ping, "It's you!"

"How did you get in there?", asked Mei Ling.

"Those wolves put me in there when I was... maybe asleep or something", said Mr. Ping, "Anyway, you've got to get me out of here!"

"Quiet!", whispered Mei Ling, "They'll hear you. I have to get you out of here before they see us."

"No, you have to get out of here right now", whispered Mr. Ping.

Suddenly a dark figure appears and seems to be watching them.

"Why?", asked Mei Ling, "Why do you want me to leave?"

"It's not what it seems", said Mr. Ping, "Someone might do something very horrible to anyone who comes here."

"What horrible thing?", asked Mei Ling.

Suddenly, a paw appears and grabs Mei Ling by the left arm and it turns out to be Zhong.

"Well, well, well", grinned Zhong evilly, "Look what we have here, boys: A pretty little feline."

The wolves appear and chuckle evilly and Zhong touches Mei Ling's face.

"Why did you bring Mr. Ping here?", asked Mei Ling, now angry.

"I thought we might have a little dinner", said Zhong, "So we gave a little scare and he fell asleep."

"You monsters!", shouted Mei Ling, "Let him go! He didn't mean to come here in the first place."

"Then he shouldn't have welcomed here!", sneered Zhong and growls at her along with the other wolves, "Sieze her!"

The other wolves grab Mei Ling with her trying to struggle to get out.

"Wait!", shouted Mei Ling, "There must be something I can do to save him."

"There's nothing you can do", said Zhong with a dark look at Mei Ling and walks away.

"Wait!", said Mei Ling, "If I..."

"If you what?", asked Zhong sternly.

"If you let me live with you", said Mei Ling, "will you let him go?"

"You? Hah!", sneered Zhong, but then realizes that letting Mei Ling stay will give him one chance to have a true love of his own and calms down, "Will you... promise you'll stay here forever?", and turns to Mei Ling.

"Yes", said Mei Ling, "You have my word."

"Done", said Zhong and opens the cage to let Mr. Ping go and grabs him to the outside door to kick him out.

"Mei Ling, please!", said Mr. Ping.

Zhong growls, causing Mr. Ping to cower in fear and run off. He goes to Mei Ling, now guilty of what she has done.

"Aren't you happy?", asked Zhong impatiently.

"Well, I just felt sorry for myself", said Mei Ling, "and Mr. Ping and I didn't even say goodbye to each other."

Zhong becomes sad, but then becomes sternly and takes Mei Ling gently by her left arm.

"You want to stay here in this basement forever?", asked Zhong.

"Yes", said Mei Ling.

"Then follow me", said Zhong.

He lets go of Mei Ling's arm and he walks with Mei Ling following him.


	8. The beginning of a friendship

Chapter 7: The Beginning Of A Friendship

Zhong takes Mei Ling to a room where she'll be staying for the rest of her life.

"This is where you'll be staying", said Zhong, "My wolves will help you if you need anything."

"Alright", said Mei Ling, "Oh, and before you leave, I want to ask you two things."

"What is it?", asked Zhong.

"1. What's your name?", asked Mei Ling, "2. Are you and the other wolves gonna eat me?"

"I'm Zhong", introduced Zhong, "I used to work for Lord Shen at the Jade Palace. When he betrayed me, I never trusted him again. So I returned to my childhood home full of pain and misery and rebuilded it by myself. Then, my friends had survived the cannon Shen fired and helped me find an intruder who enters this forest. As long as you stay here, you know what'll happen if you make one fatal mistake. Understand?"

Zhong puts a finger in Mei Ling's chin, giving her a dark and intimidating look.

"Yes", said the saddened Mei Ling, "I understand."

"I heard your name was Mei Ling", said Zhong, "It's... very pretty for a mountain cat like you."

"Thank you", said Mei Ling, still sad.

"You're welcome", said Zhong and smiles at her, "Listen, I'm very sorry for getting angry and being so mean to you and that goose. I just thought I'd recognize them from someone that I've seen before."

"Really?", asked Mei Ling.

"Of course", said Zhong, "I was wondering if you could..."

"Yes?", asked Mei Ling.

"Join me for dinner", said Zhong.

"I love too", said Mei Ling, "but I'm not hungry. Thank you for asking."

"Then I'll just be alone with my other wolves at the dinner table if you need me", said Zhong and leaves the room after closing the door.

Mei Ling turns around and looks out the window with dark and thundering clouds starting to appear. Then, it began to strike roaring lightnings and it began to rain.


	9. Zhong's first scare

Chapter 8: Zhong's First Scare

Meanwhile, we see Mr. Ping running to the Valley of Peace to find Po and Tigress sleeping in his noodle store and yells "Wake up, Po!", causing the two animals to open their eyes.

"Hey, dad", said Po, "How was the carnival?"

"Actually, I was trying to find the carnival", said Mr. Ping, "but then, I bumped into some kind of..."

"Some kind of what, Mr. Ping?", asked Tigress.

"Wolf", muttered Mr. Ping.

"Did you say wolf?", asked Tigress.

"Yes", answered Mr. Ping.

"It's those wolves that worked for Lord Shen", said Po, "I bet they're up to something."

"Well, let's just say... they have someone else besides me", said Mr. Ping.

"Who?", asked Po.

Mr. Ping explains that Mei Ling came to the wolves and made a deal to let him go and stay with them, not having known their leader's name.

"No!", exclaimed Po.

"He wouldn't", sneered Tigress.

"But I have to warn you, you must not go in the forest", said Mr. Ping, "They've set up traps to those who go there."

"Then, what should we do?", asked Po.

"Let's hope nothing bad ever happens to her as long as that wolf doesn't hurt her", said Mr. Ping.

"What about the others?", asked Tigress.

"We'll tell them someday", said Po, "I'll think."

Meanwhile, we see Mei Ling walking in the house, looking at the wolves, who are now staring at her with very dark looks. She gets a little frightened, but continues to walk.

"Look at that pussycat", grinned wolf #1, "Frightened as a little mouse."

"I have an idea", said Wolf #2, "How about we pretend we could be scary cats and she could be a scared and frightened little mouse?"

"Great idea there", grinned Wolf #3 and chuckled evilly.

They follow to where Mei Ling is walking and after she goes to a room where Zhong's room is at, she explores the outcome of the now built stain window of a picture of Zhong, whose face is intacted on Lord Shen with an angry look. She then turns around and goes out of the room to find the wolves watching her.

"Did you see that amazing stain glass window?", asked Wolf #3 and chuckles evilly.

"Yeah", said Mei Ling, "I think it's very beautiful. I wonder if someone would make me with Zhong as friends in another stain glass window?"

"Or how about we could make a stain glass window that shows us trying to eat you?", asked Wolf #2 charismatically.

"What do you mean?", asked Mei Ling, "Are you wolves really going to... kill me?"

The wolves laugh evilly and try to grab her, but Mei Ling quickly runs towards the door to find one of the wolves blocking it. The other wolves have her cornered to a huge wide hole in a wall and are licking their lips. Just as they are about to grab her again, Zhong appears and makes a scary face which results with them running away and uses it to scare Mei Ling.

"Sorry", said Zhong, "I just wanted to show you my scary look since it's the fall. At least that'll show them. So, are you ready for dinner?"

"Um...", said Mei Ling, "Maybe we should have it right now since those friends of yours mentioned food."

"Alright, then", said Zhong, "Come on."

Later, they finished their dinner.

"What did you think of the meat, Mei Ling?", asked Zhong.

"It was so good", said Mei Ling, "Thanks. I really enjoyed it."

Mei Ling yawns and leaves the table to head off to bed.

"Goodnight, Zhong", said Mei Ling.

"Goodnight, Mei Ling", said Zhong.

He then becomes angry and goes off to where the wolves are at, having conversations with each other.

"This is why you shouldn't eat others that meant no harm to us", sneered Zhong.

"What do you expect?", asked Wolf #3, "She was looking at your stain glass window anyway."

"She did?", asked Zhong.

"Yeah", said Wolf #2, "Right before we were messing with her."

"Besides, you should make another one for that feline", said Wolf #4.

"But we're not love birds yet", said Zhong, "I already learned to love her, but I haven't told her about my feelings yet."

"Then, do it", said Wolf #4, "If you want to."

"Alright", said Zhong, "I will."

Then, he thought to himself.

"_I'll tell what I feel about her tomorrow_"_,_ thought Zhong.


	10. A really good time

Chapter 9: A Really Good Time

The next morning, at the Jade Palace, the students (except Po and Tigress) are having a good time with Master Shifu, walking into the forest and looking at the beautiful flowers.

"Each of you pick one", said Shifu, "And I'll get some for Tigress and Po."

"What about me, Master Shifu?", asked Tai Lung politely.

"Of course you pick one, Tai Lung", said Shifu and he and Tai Lung bowed to each other respectfully.

Meanwhile, we see Zhong seeing the morning sky from his stain glass window, now pleased and goes to see if Mei Ling is awake yet. He finds her still sleeping and goes in the bed and starts to run her back. Mei Ling notices this and spoke.

"Good morning, Zhong", said Mei Ling, her eyes still closed.

"Good morning to you too, Mei Ling", said Zhong, still rubbing her back, "How's the pretty little kitty cat doing?"

"Just fine, but thank you", said Mei Ling, "You're so sweet when you talk like that."

She purrs at his face and Zhong hugs her tightly. Then, she wakes up and goes out of bed to see where the other wolves are at. She sees them eating some meat for breakfast, which she finds very confusing, but eats half of the meat before going outside to get some fresh air.

She enjoys it at first and goes back inside to see Zhong watching her.

"How was the outside, Mei Ling?", asked Zhong.

"It's amazing", said Mei Ling, "I was wondering if you and I can go outside together sometimes."

"Well...", said Zhong, "Sure. I'm okay with that."

"Thank you", said Mei Ling, "No one has ever gone out with me since..."

"Since what?", asked Zhong.

"The Furious Five and Po", said Mei Ling.

"You mean, that tubby panda?", asked Zhong, "Yeah, I've met him before. We fought against each other and I knocked him out eventually when I was working for Lord Shen."

"No wonder", said Mei Ling.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, though", said Zhong and leaves the dinning room.

"See you later, Zhong", said Mei Ling.

Later, we see Zhong getting angry with himself.

"You idiot!", said Zhong to himself, "You haven't told her your feelings yet. Don't worry. Some other time, I'll tell her. Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, dear fans. He'll explain his feelings to Mei Ling in about four or five more chapters.<strong>


	11. Zhong's song

**I've changed my mind. In the next chapter, Zhong will reveal his feelings for Mei Ling after he sings in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Zhong's Song

Later that night, Zhong looks at the night sky and starts to sing a song called "**When She Looks At Me**."

Zhong: **When she looks at me  
>I'll tell her what I feel<br>That a wolf is kind and loyal  
>My secrets will yet to reveal<strong>

**When she looks at me  
>She'll love me for who I am<br>Day and night, when all seems right  
>She'll be as lovely as a lamb<strong>

**Is that all I'll ever be  
>When she looks at me<strong>

**What is it that I say  
>If I could find the way<br>To find my heart deep inside my soul**

**Somehow everything sounds as it seems  
>Sufficient for my queen of hearts<br>****If I don't, my heart will be like a scroll**

**When she looks at me  
>As long as I will not die<br>Turn and look at me  
>Just try<strong>

**Saying "I love you" are mystical and magic words  
>Every time you say them, someone will comfort you<br>But when all that's left to me is but to say those words  
>Is all I have to say or I'll be blue<strong>

**When she looks at me  
>My life would be complete<br>When she looks at me  
>My heart will start to beat<strong>

Zhong goes in and out of the forest to see the beautiful ocean waves and he begins to sing the last few melodies of the song.

Zhong: **That's all I have to say  
>When Mei Ling will understand<br>Our love will be another  
>And can never be broken<strong>

**When "I love you" will be said  
>I'll never be alone<br>And in my heart  
>I won't leave those words unspoken<strong>

**When she looks at me  
>I'll set things right<br>When she looks at me  
>Suddenly, I'm free tonight<strong>

Zhong then goes back to his house as the moon shines on a puddle of water left on the ground.


	12. Quality time

Chapter 11: Quality Time

Later that morning, Zhong waits outside for Mei Ling to come out of the house after she finishes her breakfast.

"_This is it_", thought Zhong.

Then, Mei Ling comes outside and Zhong walks towards her to say something.

"Mei Ling", said Zhong.

"Yes, Zhong?", asked Mei Ling.

"I have something I want to tell you", said Zhong, "I..."

"Yes?", asked Mei Ling.

"I have... feelings for you", said Zhong.

"You do?", asked Mei Ling.

"Yes", said Zhong, "It's been four days and... I just want to say I'm in love with you."

Mei Ling becomes happy and hugs Zhong and Zhong hugs her as well while stroking her beautiful fur.

"How about you and I can have some quality time together?", asked Mei Ling, "That way, we could sleep in the forest together, you and I."

"Let's go", said Zhong, "That way, the others won't even notice."

Zhong carries Mei Ling in his arms and ran as fast as he could.

20 minutes later, away from the forest, Zhong and Mei Ling hang out at the ocean, swimming in the water. Mei Ling splashes some at Zhong and as they swim out of the water, they started to chase each other. When she sees that Zhong is not there, she finds herself pounced and it turns out to be Zhong, who happens to have sneaked up on her. They lay on the sand for nearly 30 minutes, hugging each other and rubbing each other's backs. They spoke to each other again.

"Zhong, this is the greatest time I'm having in my entire life", said Mei Ling, her paw stroking Zhong's face.

"So am I, Mei Ling", said Zhong, cuddling Mei Ling.

Later that night, Zhong and Mei Ling are having their dinner and Mei Ling talked about Crane.

"I used to be with Crane at the academy", explained Mei Ling, "At first, he got everything done as fast as he can until one day, when everyone failed to get the flag, Crane had the opportunity to get it. That's why he moved to the Jade Palace in the first place to train to become a kung fu master like Shifu."

"Well", said Zhong, "It's great that you've gotten along just fine with that bird and you have a very happy life. Mine is... not as great as yours."

"How come?", asked Mei Ling.

"We wolves are not kind enough to be nice", said Zhong, "We're just... hell-like devils. We bully villagers, we make fun of them, and we threaten them. For us, those were the bleakest times, but when they didn't see us anymore, we decided to move on with our old lives as wolves. That's what happened after we worked for Lord Shen for too long until he betrayed me and the rest of us."

His eyes become wide opened at Mei Ling and walks around, looking at her as if he was hungry.

"And you", said Zhong, "with all of your beautiful fur and doesn't know what it's like to be afraid of a wolf like me. Because if it's true, then *you* *should* * be* *afraid* *of* *me*."

His mouth drools and he licks Mei Ling with his tongue and chuckles evilly. When he's about to attack her, Mei Ling uses her paws to block his face.

"Zhong", said Mei Ling, "You can't just eat people for doing something wrong. They make mistakes sometimes."

Zhong growls evilly, but then realizes what she had said and for what he was doing.

"What was I thinking?", asked Zhong, "I was nicer to you for the first time, but then my mean self has come back to me. As long as I love you, I won't be mean to anyone, especially you."

His face glanced towards Mei Ling's and starts to kiss her while holding her with his paws on her back and the back of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that just romantic or what? Anyway, next chapter will revolve Po and Tigress telling the others about Mei Ling's disappearance.<strong>


	13. The sneaker

**This chapter is short although it does explain how Mr. Ping, Po, and Tigress tell Shifu and the others about Mei Ling's disappearance.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Sneaker<p>

We see Mr. Ping, Po, and Tigress preparing to tell Shifu the secret.

"What is it, students?", asked Shifu.

"Mei Ling is...", said Po.

"Missing", said Tigress.

"Missing?", exclaimed Shifu, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"The last time we saw her, she was talking to a white tiger", said Po, "and that was it."

"She was in the forest", said Mr. Ping, "where all the wolves are at."

"Wolves?", asked Shifu.

"Yes, Master", said Tigress, "The ones who worked for Lord Shen has Mei Ling as we speak."

"How can this be?", exclaimed Shifu.

"Isn't there anything we can do?", asked Viper.

"Oh, I do wish there would be some way to find her", said Shifu, "In fact, I want you, Tigress, and Tai Lung to find her. If you see her, bring her back safe. Do you understand, students?"

"Yes, Master", said Po and he and Tigress bowed respectfully.

"Don't worry, Shifu", said Tai Lung, "In case anyone dares to try and hurt these two, I'll kung fu them."

"It will not be necessary", said Shifu, "but I think you are right. It is not unnecessary that one person would look out for others alone."

Tai Lung departs from the Jade Palace, followed by Po and Tigress and they past Bastian, who seems to be hearing all of this and decides to condoct a plan.


	14. The lovely question

**This chapter is shorter than the previous chapter. Trust me.**

Chapter 13: The Lovely Question

We see Zhong playing with Mei Ling and the other wolves in a game of "Tag, You're It" and later, we see Mei Ling trying to hide from Zhong.

"Mei Ling", said Zhong, "I know you're here somewhere."

He goes throughout the forest to find Mei Ling until suddenly, he's been tapped by someone. When he turns around, he finds no one at first. Suddenly, Mei Ling bounces on him and hugs him.

"Oh, Mei Ling", said Zhong and Mei Ling lays down on her belly. He then gives her a back massage and rubs her fur and belly.

"Mei Ling", said Zhong, "I need someone to dance with me tonight. My friends are watching. Would you...?"

"Yes", said Mei Ling happily, hugs him and runs back to Zhong's house.

"I have some dresses for us", called Zhong.

"That's great", called Mei Ling.

Zhong smiles, now happy that Mei Ling has understood him.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for making this chapter short.<strong>


	15. Getting ready

Chapter 14: Getting Ready

We see Mei Ling and Zhong getting their dresses and going to the separate rooms, preparing to get ready. The wolves watch and start to sing a musical number.

Wolves: **Today is the day**  
><strong>We've waited all day<strong>  
><strong>To see our wonderful friend dance<strong>

**The two love birds will be great**  
><strong>It's really a take<strong>  
><strong>On the most beautiful romance<strong>

**We'll be all set**  
><strong>The lovely cat will shine<strong>  
><strong>The roses are gazling<strong>  
><strong>Our fireworks will be dazling<strong>  
><strong>To see the most beautiful devine.<strong>

**To see the most beautiful devine.**

We see Mei Ling, now ready and looking very pretty on the yellow gown and starts to sing.

Mei Ling: **I am on my way**  
><strong>To dance with my wolf friend.<strong>  
><strong>I cannot wait for this dance<strong>  
><strong>To never end.<strong>

**I am on my way**  
><strong>And won't look back, not ever<strong>  
><strong>For us to dance in the moon<strong>  
><strong>Forever.<strong>

**It's finally time**  
><strong>And I am on my way.<strong>

**I am on my way.**

Mei Ling dances with her gown so romantically and we cut to Zhong, now also prepared and ready to dance with Mei Ling. He starts to sing after getting out of the door.

Zhong: **After all this time**  
><strong>Can it be that I'm<strong>  
><strong>Finally ready<strong>  
><strong>To dance with my friend<strong>

He walks downstairs to see Mei Ling and becomes amazed at her for looking very lovely on it.

Zhong: **Yes**  
><strong>Today is the day<strong>  
><strong>To say<strong>

Zhong/Mei Ling: **We are on our way**  
><strong>And won't look back, not ever<strong>  
><strong>To fill our hearts with our<strong>  
><strong>Throbing hearts<strong>

**It's finally time**  
><strong>And we are on our way<strong>

**It's finally time**  
><strong>And we are on our way<strong>


	16. The romantic dance

Chapter 15: The Romantic Dance

We see Mei Ling and Zhong eating dinner together with the other wolves eating as well. After dinner, they waited on the top of the stairs talking to one another before they can get ready to dance.

"Zhong, this is the most amazing I have ever had so far", said Mei Ling, "I've never done it my whole life."

"As long as you're here, Mei Ling", said Zhong, "It would be even better than amazing."

"Before we dance, I want to ask you something", said Mei Ling.

"What is it, Mei Ling?", asked Zhong.

"Will you come with me outside so I can tell you something important after the dance?", asked Mei Ling.

"I'd be honored to", said Zhong.

He hugs her and strokes her back before she proceeds to walk with Zhong and get ready to dance while singing a musical number.

Mei Ling: **Tale as old as time**  
><strong>True as it can be<strong>  
><strong>Barely even friends<strong>  
><strong>Then somebody bends<strong>  
><strong>Unexpectedly<br>**  
>Zhong: <strong>Just a little change<strong>  
><strong>Small to say the least<strong>  
><strong>Both a little scared<strong>  
><strong>Neither one prepared<strong>  
><strong>Beauty and the Beast<strong>

Mei Ling/Zhong: **Ever just the same**  
><strong>Ever a surprise<strong>  
><strong>Ever as before<strong>  
><strong>Ever just as sure<strong>  
><strong>As the sun will rise<strong>

Mei Ling/Zhong: **Tale as old as time**  
><strong>Tune as old as song<strong>  
><strong>Bittersweet and strange<strong>  
><strong>Finding you can change<strong>  
><strong>Learning you were wrong<strong>  
><strong>Certain as the sun<strong>  
><strong>Rising in the east<strong>  
><strong>Tale as old as time<strong>  
><strong>Song as old as rhyme<strong>  
><strong>Beauty and the Beast<strong>

Mei Ling: **Tale as old as time  
><strong>  
>Zhong: <strong>Song as old as rhyme<br>**  
>Mei LingZhong: **Beauty and the Beast**

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that romantic or what?<strong>


	17. The decision

Chapter 16: The Decision

Mei Ling and Zhong walk outside on a balcony where they watch the lovely night sky. Then, Zhong spoke.

"Mei Ling", said Zhong, "Are you... happy here with me?"

Zhong holds her hands.

"Yes", said Mei Ling, but her head turns down sadly.

"What's wrong?", asked Zhong.

"If only I can see Po and the others again", said Mei Ling, "They're so worried about me."

"I see", said Zhong, "I wonder how they feel when they see me again. They won't attack me, won't they?"

"I don't know", said Mei Ling, "but I'm sure they'll appreciate our relationship. Can you let me find them?"

Zhong looks over the distance, thinking that if she goes there, she might never come back, but he understands this and lets go of her hands.

"Yes", said Zhong, "You must go to them, but before you leave, I have something for you. Come with me."

Zhong takes Mei Ling to his room and goes to his closet to take out the same rose the Soothsayer had given him to show it to her. Mei Ling becomes happy and goes into tears. She takes the rose gently.

"Oh, Zhong", said Mei Ling, "It's lovely."

"So are you", said Zhong and strokes her hair, "Keep it so you can try and remember me."

Mei Ling hugs him.

"Thank you so much for understanding how much they need me", said Mei Ling and walks out of the room, but before she can go to the door, she turns around to see that Zhong's face turns out to be sad. She feels the same way and goes out of the door. She then runs a few miles away from Zhong's house and Zhong watches her from the balcony and makes a howling noise. The other wolves come to the balcony to see if the dance went well.

"How was it, Zhong?", asked Wolf #3.

"It was amazing", said Zhong, "but..."

"But what?", asked Wolf #4.

"I... let her go", said Zhong.

"What? Why?", asked Wolf #5.

"Because...", said Zhong, "I love her."

Meanwhile, we see Mei Ling as she continues to run in the forest.

"Po! Tigress!", called Mei Ling, "Where are you?"

Suddenly, she hears a voice and it turns out to be Tigress.

"Mei Ling", said Tigress, "Is that you?"

Mei Ling turns around to see Tigress and runs off to hug her.

"Oh, Mei Ling", said Tigress, "We're so glad you're alright."

"Where's Po?", said Mei Ling, "Is he with you?"

"He went with Tai Lung to find you in the creek", said Tigress, "Now that I found you, I'll find the others and get you back to the Jade Palace safely."

"Wait, Tigress", said Mei Ling, "I think Zhong just let me go."

"Who's Zhong?", asked Tigress.

"The wolf boss", said Mei Ling, "He was kind to me and we... danced together. It was so romantic."

Tigress gets confused at first, but heard her loud and clear.

"He changed, didn't he?", asked Tigress.

"Yes", said Mei Ling, "Po and the others have to know this. Come with me back to the Valley of Peace and wait for Po and Tai Lung to get back and then I'll tell you."

"You go ahead", said Tigress, "I'll find Po and Tai Lung."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Find out in chapter 17!<strong>


	18. The capture

**Mind you, dear fans. This chapter's short.**

Chapter 17: The Capture

As Po and Tai Lung are about to go back to Tigress, they hear a rushing noise.

"Do you hear something, Po?", asked Tai Lung.

"Hear what?", asked Po.

Suddenly, two dark figures grab Po and Tai Lung by the arms.

As Mei Ling and Tigress are almost there, a net caughts them. As they struggle, the two dark figures turned out to be boars.

"We've got 'em", said Boar #1.

"Let's take them to the boss", said Boar #2.

Mei Ling and Tigress gave the boars an angry glare before the boars take the net, dragging the two cats along with it.

Meanwhile, Zhong, now still sad, goes to Mei Ling's room and sings his reprise upon seeing the same bed she slept in and how he had fun with her.

Zhong: **When she looks at me**  
><strong>My heart is now broken until dawn<strong>  
><strong>When she looks at me<strong>  
><strong>My love is now gone<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Find out in chapter 18.<strong>


	19. The white tiger's devastating plan

**Sorry I took so long. I was too busy with the KFP and HTTYD crossover fanfic. To those who haven't read it yet can check it out if you like. Anyway, this chapter shows that the boars were working for Bastian all this time and how he set up a plan to find and kill Zhong.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The White Tiger's Devastating Plan<p>

We see Bastian as the two boars take Mei Ling and Tigress to him and drop them to the ground. He chuckles evilly and puts a finger in Mei Ling's chin.

"Why, it's so good to see you again", said Bastian.

"You", said Mei Ling, "How could you do this to us?"

"Take a look", said Bastian and shows Shifu and the other kung fu warriors now tied and bagged with ropes and napkins.

"Let them go!", said Mei Ling, "They didn't do anything to you!"

"Let me tell you why I'm doing this", said Bastian, "I threatened Mr. Ping I would shut down his restaurant if he didn't tell me where you were and he did after I... heard about this wolf that captured you in the forest."

"Zhong", whispered Mei Ling.

"And I decided to tell the villagers about this beast", said Bastian, " I told them that he's a monster and a demon that would eat their children. Especially your friends."

"You're wrong!", shouted Mei Ling.

"Prove it", said Bastian.

"He's kind and... completely romantic", said Mei Ling.

"Oh, so, now you've fallen in love with that wolf? Pathetic!", sneered Bastian.

"It doesn't matter", said Mei Ling, "Now let them go."

"I think I might be able to let Shifu and the others go", said Bastian, "If..."

"If what?", asked Mei Ling.

"If you marry me", said Bastian.

"What?", asked Mei Ling.

"One little word, Mei Ling", said Bastian, "That's all it takes."

Mei Ling looks at the captured kung fu masters along with Po and Tai Lung, now brought to her. She realizes that if she didn't marry him, he'll murder his friends. But she has to save Zhong from danger.

"No", said Mei Ling.

"Have it your way", said Bastian. Then, he and the other villagers sing a musical number.

**Villager #7:**  
><strong>We're not safe until he's dead<strong>  
><strong>Villager #6:<strong>  
><strong>He'll come stalking us at night<strong>  
><strong>Villager #5:<strong>  
><strong>Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite<strong>  
><strong>Villager #2:<strong>  
><strong>He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free<strong>  
><strong>Bastian:<strong>  
><strong>So it's time to take some action, boys<strong>  
><strong>It's time to follow me<strong>

**Bastian:**  
><strong>Through the mist<strong>  
><strong>Through the woods<strong>  
><strong>Through the darkness and the shadows<strong>  
><strong>It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride<strong>  
><strong>Say a prayer<strong>  
><strong>Then we're there<strong>  
><strong>At the drawbridge of a house<strong>  
><strong>And there's something truly terrible inside<strong>  
><strong>It's a beast<strong>  
><strong>He's got fangs<strong>  
><strong>Razor sharp ones<strong>  
><strong>Massive paws<strong>  
><strong>Killer claws for the feast<strong>  
><strong>Hear him roar<strong>  
><strong>See him foam<strong>  
><strong>But we're not coming home<strong>  
><strong>'Til he's dead<strong>  
><strong>Good and dead<strong>  
><strong>Kill the Beast!<strong>

**Mei Ling:  
>I won't let you do this!<br>Gaston:  
>If you're not with us, you're against us. Take Mei Ling and and the others and lock them up in Mr. Ping's noodle store!<strong>

**The villagers throw Mei Ling and the others along with Mr. Ping in his noodle store and they head off with Bastian to go to the forest to find and kill Zhong.**

As the villagers disappear, we see Mei Ling explaining how he met Zhong in the first place.

"It's all my fault", said Mei Ling, "I have to warn him."

"We're coming with you", said Crane.

"We lost you lost and we're not gonna lose you again", said Mr. Ping.

"We'll help you, Mei Ling", said Tai Lung.

"Thank you, guys", said Mei Ling, "First, I'll help you get this rope off."

Mei Ling cuts the ropes off of Shifu and Tai Lung and proceeds to cut the ropes off the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we see Bastian and the others trying to find the forest while continuing their song.<p>

**Bastian:  
>We'll rid the village of this Beast.<br>Who's with me?  
>Mob:<br>I am! I am! I am!  
>Mob:<br>Light your torch! Mount your horse!  
>Bastian:<br>Screw your courage to the sticking place!  
>Mob:<br>We're counting on Gaston to lead the way!  
>Women:<br>Through a mist, through a wood  
>Where within a haunted castle<br>Something's lurking that you don't see every day!  
>Mob:<br>It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain  
>We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased<br>Sally forth! Tally ho!  
>Grab your sword! Grab your bow!<br>Praise the Lord and here we go!  
>We don't like<br>What we don't understand  
>In fact it scares us<br>And this monster is mysterious at least  
>Bring your guns!<br>Bring your knives!  
>Save your children and your wives<br>We'll save our village and our lives  
>We'll kill the Beast!<br>Bastian:  
>Cut down a tree, and make it a big one!<br>Take whatever booty you can find.  
>But remember, the Beast is MINE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Will our heroes find Zhong and warn him? Find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned!<strong>


	20. Fate's decision

Chapter 19: Fate's Decision

We see Zhong, now still sad in Mei Ling's room and one of the wolves came in.

"Zhong", said wolf #5, "We hear a mob coming from a few miles away."

"Leave me in peace", said Zhong.

"But Zhong, the house is under attack", said wolf #5.

Zhong stays silent for a moment.

"Please", said wolf #5, "There must be something you can do."

"Get the others ready", said Zhong, "Just let them come."

Meanwhile, Mei Ling has freed the others and manage to get to the forest before the mob does as they see the mob and Bastian and think that they're going to make it to the forest before they do. The wolves prepare themselves for battle by growling and showing their sharp teeth. As the mob get here, the wolves attack by making howling noises and scaring the villagers to death. Zhong then goes to the balcony to see if the wolves are doing, but then see that Bastian had fought the wolves and hurts them to death. Suddenly, he hears a voice from across the distance.

_Zhong!..._

"Mei Ling", whispered Zhong and goes out of the house and manages to battle Bastian.

"MEI LING!", shouted Zhong while battling Bastian.

"WHO ARE YOU?", shouted Bastian and he takes out a knife from his pocket.

"I'M ZHONG AND I LOVE MEI LING!", shouted Zhong.

Suddenly, the boars appear and attack Zhong, beating him to death. Mei Ling gasps in horror and the kung fu warriors fight against the boars. After the defeated the boars, Bastian becomes outraged after Mei Ling hugs the injured Zhong and proceeds to stab her, but Zhong pushes her out of the way in order to get killed himself. Then, he takes out the knife from his chest and stabs Bastian in the stomach. Bastian takes a few steps backwards and falls on a cliff in a beach and into the water. We see his dead body sink into the trench of the ocean.

Mei Ling sees Zhong collasping into the ground and lays his body down.

"No", said Mei Ling and goes to Zhong, "Are you alright?"

"Mei Ling", muttered Zhong.

The kung fu warriors go to Mei Ling now carrying Zhong with her arms.

"You...", said Zhong, "You came back."

"Of course I came back", said Mei Ling, "I couldn't let him... oh, this is all my fault. I should have gotten here sooner."

"Maybe... It's better", said Zhong, "It's better this way."

"No, don't talk like that", said Mei Ling, "You'll be alright. We'll find a way to heal you. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

Zhong smiles happily and strokes Mei Ling's face, then her back.

"At least", said Zhong, "I've got to see you... for... for one last time."

Mei Ling smiles and tears came out of her eyes, but then Zhong succumbs to his wounds and dies. Mei Ling gasps and cries in sorrow.

"No, no", said Mei Ling, "Please, Zhong. Please don't leave me."

She then cries in Zhong's chest and the kung fu warriors watch in sorrow. We see the rose that Zhong as given and we see it fall to the ground and the last few petals fall. Suddenly, it glows and one last tear drop from Mei Ling falls on him and he starts to glow. We go through his mind, remembering the first thing that the Soothsayer said before giving him the rose.

"Soothsayer", said Zhong, "For once in my life, I've never learned to love and appreciate someone. I'll just be a mean old wolf."

"Maybe", said the soothsayer, "Maybe not. Only the power of love can help you change your ways. Even a small plant can calm you of your evil ways. No matter what happens, Zhong, never forget to love a beauty."

We cut back to Zhong and he opens his eyes, now alive. He sees Mei Ling still crying and puts his paw on her chin.

"Your beauty is the only thing that keeps me alive, Mei Ling", explained Zhong.

Mei Ling opens her eyes and sees Zhong alive. She becomes happy and hugs him. The kung fu masters, shocked to see that Zhong is alive, becomes happy and watches Mei Ling continuing the hug Zhong.

"I thought you were...", said Mei Ling.

"The rose was the other reason I was alive", said Zhong.

"You mean, my rose?", asked Mei Ling.

"Yes", said Zhong, "The soothsayer told me one thing."

"What was it, Zhong?", asked Tigress, "What did she tell you?"

"Never forget to love a beauty", said Zhong, "That's why I wasn't trying to harm her in the first place."

He turns to Mei Ling, now proud of his love for her and strokes her head.

"Mei Ling", said Zhong.

"Yes, Zhong?", asked Mei Ling.

"Will you marry me?", asked Zhong.

Mei Ling turns to the kung fu masters, who smile at her since they understand her love for him. Shifu then nods his head gently and she turns to Zhong.

"I would want more than any feline wants", said Mei Ling, "To live happily ever after..."

She then puts her paw on his face.

"With a wolf for as long as I live", said Mei Ling.

Then, before sunrise, Zhong and Mei Ling kissed each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 would be the last chapter of this story. I hope you like this emotional chapter.<strong>


	21. The wedding

Chapter 20: The Wedding

We cut to the Jade Palace where a wedding ceremony is being held. We see Po, Tai Lung and the other kung fu masters getting ready to watch Zhong and Mei Ling getting wed. We see Shifu as the preacher and all of the villagers (including Mr. Ping) are now prepared to meet the wolf and his bride. We see the musicians playing the violins and flutes and Zhong and Mei Ling appear.

They walk a few steps slowly while holding their arms together. They proceeded towards Shifu and he makes a wedding speech.

"We are gathered here today at the most wonderful time in the palace to propose this wolf to his lovely bride", said Shifu, "If anyone wishes to think about these two, speak now or forever hold in peace."

"I do", said Monkey, "I think you and Mei Ling look fantastic."

"You look very lovely, Mei Ling", said Tai Lung.

"You look great, Zhong", said Po.

"You look fabulous, Zhong", said Mr. Ping, "And you look beautiful, Mei Ling."

Then, everyone else said nothing and Shifu makes a wedding proposal.

"Zhong", said Shifu, "Will you take Mei Ling to be your lawfully wedded wife and care for her in troubled times and in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do", said Zhong and looks at Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling", said Shifu, "Will you take Zhong to be your lawfully wedded husband and care for him and in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Mei Ling looks at Zhong lovingly.

"I do", said Mei Ling.

"Then, by the power invested in me", said Shifu, "As a kung fu master of the Jade Palace in memory of Master Oogway, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Zhong and Mei Ling looked at each other and spoke.

"You are a wonderful husband, Zhong", said Mei Ling.

Zhong chuckles.

"And you are a lovely feline", said Zhong.

Then, they kissed each other and the villagers along with the kung fu masters burst into applause. Mr. Ping and Crane cry in tears of joy.

"I've never been to a wedding my whole life", said Crane.

"Me too", said Mr. Ping and he and Crane hugged each other.

Later that night, when they're about to have a dance, Zhong makes an announcement.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace", said Zhong, "I like to say something. Let's make a toast to the most wonderful wedding in the whole world and to me and my wife, Mei Ling."

"To the wedding and to Zhong and Mei Ling", called all of the villagers and the kung fu masters after raising their cups and drank it.

Then, the dance had begun with Tai Lung and Tigress dancing each other along with Crane and Viper dancing with each other and Zhong and Mei Ling dancing with each other. We see the other wolves watch the dance with amazement and make their howling noises in the bright moon sky. Mei Ling and Zhong hear the noises and continue to dance, living happily ever after with one more musical number.

**Certain as the song  
>Rising in the east<br>Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the Beast**

**Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the Beast**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes the Beauty and the Wolf story. I'll be continuing the chapters of How To Train Your Kung Fu in probably a day or two.<strong>


	22. Cliffhanger

**I have surprising news, dears fans. I have planned in making a Beauty and the Wolf trilogy for fanfiction. It would revolve two sequels with different stories along with new villians that Zhong and Mei Ling will meet. The second (which will be darker than the original) will start working in January 18th 2012 until near the end of February 2012 and the third will start working in March 27th 2012 until May 14th 2012. To conclude the news, here's another ending that would require a sequel that I will be making. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>We cut to a dark palace where a dark figure wearing a hood and the unknown stranger walks to the balcony and sees the dark sky. He takes off his hood to reveal that this dark figure is a large rat named Ryshu and his rat guard named Yuang walks in to bow to him.<p>

"My lord?", asked Yuang.

"Yes, Yuang?", asked Ryshu.

"I'm afraid we're... we're running out of materials", said Yuang.

"Go to a village and find some", said Ryshu, "You know what to do."

"Where, my lord?", asked Yuang.

"The Valley of Peace", said Ryshu and smiles evilly.

We fade to black and the story ends.


End file.
